


Miscommunication

by jj_unfinished



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Gen, alexander is just a big baby, and he never learns to shut his trap, and laurens is v v chill unlike ham, and you just wanted a nap lmao, but sometimes ya just gotta deal with him and sometimes you just wanna punch him, let that fact be known, so this is hamilton freaking out over you not just listening to him rant for once
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-25
Updated: 2018-11-25
Packaged: 2019-08-29 00:14:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,036
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16733364
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jj_unfinished/pseuds/jj_unfinished
Summary: Alexander Hamilton never shuts up. And as his best friend you listen to him rant. But for once in your life you couldn't care less about what Thomas Jefferson did today. You just want to be quiet for a few minutes. But your reaction makes Hamilton think you're upset with him and, like the big baby he is, he frets.





	Miscommunication

“To which I told him he could do the project on his own and then Jefferson said that if he was running the company that he would have fired us all by now, and mind you he said that with the most amount of ugly possible, which, his voice is already ugly coming out of that magenta-wearing mouth. It’s like he can’t control himself from—”

“Alexander!”

Alexander was taken aback by your sudden interjection, his mouth open in a partially formed sentence.

You rubbed your temples. “Alexander…could you just stop talking for five seconds?” You pleaded for a moment of silence so that you could finally think for once since Alexander came home.

“Sorry, I was just trying to—”

You sighed dramatically and got up off of the couch and went into your bedroom, shutting the door behind you. You couldn’t handle Alexander’s ranting right now. It had been a draining day and the last thing you wanted to think about was that prick Thomas Jefferson and how he had once again feuded with your roommate. You pulled on your headphones and turned on the audiobook you were currently listening to before plopping onto the bed. Much better.

On the other side of the door, however, there was a very frantic Alexander Hamilton. He thought that you were upset with him, which of all the people he would want to upset, you would be last on the list. He needed to fix this.

“(Y/N)? Listen, I know you’re upset with me but…hang on, you wanted me to stop talking, don’t you. Well can I just say that I’m sorry? I promise not to talk about that idiot Jefferson the rest of the night. Like honestly, I can’t stand the taste his name leaves in my mouth it’s like I can feel his presence getting stronger like I bet if you say his name three times in front of a mirror in the dark he pops out and says ‘Whatever motherfucker just summoned me I need my beauty sleep’ and slaps them. And boy does he need the beauty sleep— have you seen his stupid face?” Alexander took a breathe. “Shit, I’m bad at this whole not-talking thing. Listen, I promise I’ll stop and even buy you Chinese from the place across town if you just open the door.”

He was met with silence. He waited a few moments, hopeful that you would crack open the door. Unbeknownst to him, you were nearly nodding off listening to your book, oblivious to his plea for forgiveness.

“(Y/N)?”  
More silence.

After a few minutes, he scratched his head and went back into the living room, where he sat patiently on the couch. There he sat until Laurens came home an hour later.

“Uh, Alex?” Laurens questioned as he noticed his roommate sitting still without his laptop in front of him for once.

“I’ve ruined my friendship with (Y/N)!” Alexander exclaimed, glad that Laurens was back so he no longer had to nervously wait in silence for you to emerge from your bedroom and, what he could only imagine, give him the what-for.  
Laurens stared at his friend, who he was beginning to think had lost his mind.

“Okay, yeah I doubt that. You guys are, like, best friends. I’m sure they’re just annoyed with you. Everyone is sometimes.”

Alexander dramatically stood up and put his hand to his heart. “Hey! I’m offended.”

“Like it’s news to you, Alex. Washington is annoyed by the sight of you but you know, like him, we all love you,” Laurens reminded, rolling his eyes. He walked over to the coffee table and sat his bag down, gently pushing Alexander back onto the couch. “Sit down, you’re way too tense.”

“But they haven’t come out in over an hour!” Alexander wailed. “All I was doing was talking about my day and they told me to shut up and then left the room! (Y/N) never cuts my rants short— something is clearly wrong!”

Laurens laughed. “Alex, even (Y/N) has a breaking point with your ranting. I’m sure they just had an off day or something. And, no, I don’t know why they’ve been in there for so long. But I’m sure everything is fine. Why don’t you do some of your work to calm you down?” Laurens suggested, knowing that Alexander’s mind would just wander without something to occupy him.

Alexander reluctantly sighed and grabbed his laptop from the coffee table and began to get to work. Laurens shook his head and went into the kitchen to grab himself a snack.

After a while of chilling (Laurens at least) on the couch, (Y/N) entered the room, rubbing their eyes.

“Hey guys!” you said brightly, glad that now everyone was home and that meant food soon. Your nap had left you feeling hungry.

“I’m so sorry!” Alexander began as he threw his laptop down next to him and ran over to you, pulling you into a hug.

“Uhh, hi? Alexander, what is up with you?” You wondered as you pulled yourself free of his grasp.

“I’m going to try my best to make it up to you: no more Jefferson for the next week! And I’ll—”

You chuckled and stopped him from going any farther. “Is this because I told you to be quiet earlier? Alexander, I was just wanting a little peace and quiet after a long day. No reason for you to stop talking about that dummy.”

“But you were gone for over an hour!”

This time you let out a loud laugh. “I fell asleep listening to an audiobook!”

Alexander’s face reddened and he looked flustered. “You weren’t mad at me then?”

“See? Told you everything would be fine,” Laurens chimed in, winking at you.  
Alexander went back to the couch and his trusty laptop. “I got all worked up over nothing…” he grumbled.

You and Laurens laughed.

“I’m glad you were worried— this means I know you’ll sweat when I’m actually upset with you,” you tease.

“I’m sure that Alex will do everything he can to prevent that for a while,” Laurens notes as you go into the kitchen to look at takeout menus.

**Author's Note:**

> previously posted to bearwriteme.tumblr.com


End file.
